Changes
by silver-eyed-serpent
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, a few incidents leave the wizarding questioning Harry. With his friends thinking his turning evil, Harry leaves England only to arrive a year and half later due to an exchange program.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGES 

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, and therefore do not own anything from the HP canon, I do however claim the plot and a few new characters.

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, a few incidents leave the wizarding questioning Harry. With his friends and even his boyfriend thinking his turning evil, Harry leaves England only to arrive a year and half later due to a blasted exchange program! How will everyone react, especially after proving to be marvellously wrong about Harry almost as soon as Harry had left?

Warnings: Slash! Don't like - don't read! IT actually starts in Harry's fifth year, but there are some references to OotP and HBP, but nothing major. Just stuff like Occlumency and things.

**A/N:** So YAY! I Have a Beta! Thank you soooo much to **PhoenixfromtheFlame. ** You've been awesome and so quick. All the coming chapters will now be Beta'd and re-posted. There might be some plot changes, I'm not sure. I'll let you know if there are any. If there are any new readers...welcome! =D

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry grinned out the window of their train compartment as he watched Sirius, and the rest of the Weasleys waving goodbye. He was certain that this year, his fifth year, was going to be the funnest year at Hogwarts so far. With no evil dark lord hanging over him, Harry was in high spirits. He looked beside him to see his boyfriend, Draco submerged in a book, looking more like Hermione, who was currently snogging Ron across from Harry.

"Arg! Can you two, you know…stop?" Harry groaned, pushing up his glasses. "Unless you want to see what I had for breakfast."

The two broke apart. "Oh please, Harry! Ron and I don't interrupt when you and Draco go at it."

Harry was about to respond when Draco cut in first. "For your information, we don't suck face in front of others…in such an enclosed area."

Ron snorted, but separated from Hermione none-the-less. He ginned at Harry, "This is going to be a good year!"

Harry grinned back. "Oh yeah" he laughed.

The rest of the journey was spent doing the usual, playing exploding snap, talking and just chilling out. If Harry had known just how wrong he had been on that trip, he would have never gotten on the train to Hogwarts in the first place.

_

* * *

_

They had been at Hogwarts for almost 2 months now. So far, according to Harry anyway, things were looking good. Despite the massive increase in the workload for the upcoming O.W.L's, Harry was coping extremely well with all his lessons. The other week he had shocked Snape so much when he had asked a competent question, that the potions master could only answer and continue. This week he had absolutely stunned the greasy Bat, as every potion he had attempted that week had come out perfectly, even after he had been moved to the front away from Hermione. Even Harry was shocked at his success, but he was pleased that he was finally doing things right. He was even more pleased that things with Draco were going well. The couple had surprised the other students, but actually, many of them had seen it coming, something about 'sexual tension' and 'fighting'.

Harry trotted into the dungeons, alone and just on time, smirking as he took a seat beside Draco at the front and waited innocently for Snape to begin.

"You really shouldn't antagonise him." Whispered Draco

"What?" Asked Harry innocently. "I'm on time, so he can't take points or give me detention."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Today we are going to attempt the Draught of the Living Dead." Snape's glare keeping anyone from making another sound. "This is a complex potion and requires a lot of skill," he continued silkily, smirking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. The stupid Potions professor was determined to catch him cheating or at least have Harry screw up and be able to give him a T, like he used to.

"You have the ingredients and instructions are on the board" he waved his hand at the black board, and elegant script spread across it. "Begin!"

_

* * *

_

"How on earth did you manage a perfect potion again, Harry?" Asked Ron, absolutely incredulous. "Not even Hermione or Draco got it."

Harry shrugged at his friends, "I don't know, I just followed the instructions. It's amazing how well one can concentrate without the threat of death looming over you." He smiled, a tiny bit of sarcasm leaking into his voice.

Draco kissed him on the cheek. "I have Charms…see you later." With that the Slytherin departed, as Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way to Transfiguration.

Almost as soon as the class had filed in and sat down, Professor McGonagall launched into a long speech about the importance of this year and the O.W.L.'s.

"Inanimate to Animal transfiguration is one of the hardest parts in your Transfiguration O.W.L ." McGonagall then proceeded to show them the incantation, and turned her chair into a flamingo. While the class took out their wands, she started to walk around, watching as they attempted to do the complicated magic.

Harry and Ron were deep into a discussion about Quidditch and the Cannons chances, not even interested in trying, while Hermione beside them was waving her wand and attempting the spell. It took her at least 6 attempts to finally get it right, which for Hermione was a surprisingly long time. McGonagall, obviously delighted with Hermione's puppy (a former footstool), gave a small clap and then eyed Harry and Ron sternly.

"Well boys." She glared "lets see it." Ron picked up his wand, gave Harry a nervous glance and then proceeded to almost kill the Ravenclaw beside him. "Well Mr. Weasley, that was certainly … interesting. Potter! Let's see if you can do any better."

Harry took a deep breath, recited the incantation in his head and then picked up his wand and stated the words out loud. Almost immediately the footstool on Ron's desk quivered and changed.

Harry stared at it, McGonagall blinked, and Ron and Hermione's eyes grew wide. What were the chances of Harry getting something in the first attempt, when Hermione had to work harder?

"Well done Mr. Potter!" Before anything more could be said, the bell rang and the students began to file out.

_

* * *

_

And so it continued, all through November. Harry's spells always seemed to work, usually on his first attempt. In fact, he was doing so well in class that his grades were as high as Hermione's. Obviously she still did better at the theory and written work, but Harry's practical work was even better then her's in almost every class. Harry, had no answer for how he did it. He didn't feel any different; apart from being happier then he had ever been, as far as he could tell, he was still the same as last year. Although, Ron found it hard to believe that Harry didn't have some secret he wasn't sharing with the rest of them.

The beginning of December found Harry in his usual spot with Draco, Hermione and Ron in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus Lupin had once again taken the position as Defence Professor, and Harry and the other's were relieved to have a competent teacher again. The tired looking werewolf was standing in front of the class, waiting of them to settle down. Apparently, they were going to try learning the Patronus charm today. Harry, who had already mastered it, wasn't really paying attention and started in surprise when Remus called his name.

"Sorry?" The black haired teen asked sheepishly.

"I asked you to please come and demonstrate that it is perfectly possible for a fifth year to summon a Patronus."

"I…err…I don't…" Harry stuttered, before Ron hauled him to his feet and pushed him to the front. Too busy glaring at Ron, Harry hadn't even realised that he had left his wand at the desk. Instead, almost unconsciously, he murmured '_Expecto Patronum!'_ in his mind, and waved his hand, watching as a giant, shimmering stag burst out of the air. Still not really paying attention, Harry waited as it galloped around the room and came to a halt beside him. He stretched out his hand and let the proud creature nuzzle his hand and gave it a pat, before it vanished in a swirl of silver light.

This was the first time that Harry realised the class was absolutely silent. Harry frowned and was about to make his way back to his desk ,where Hermione, Ron and Draco appeared to be stunned. _Funny, _he thought_, they had seen his Patronus before_; instead he was stopped by an equally stunned Professor Lupin.

"Professor?"

"Harry…where's your wand?"

That was a rather stupid question. It was obviously in his han –

Harry blinked and looked at his hand. "Erm…I…it's on my desk." He stuttered

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "How did you…"

"I have no idea!"

"You also used a non-verbal spell. Did you know that?"

"I…I didn't realise."

Remus studied him for a moment and then allowed him to go back to his seat. For the rest of the lesson Harry watched as his fellow classmates attempted the spell, all the while casting shifty glances at him. Harry sighed as he noticed Hermione, Ron and even Draco were doing the same thing.

Harry was growing seriously annoyed. All he wanted to do was eat his dinner and then escape to his bed. It was not the first time that Harry had been reminded just how fast news travelled within the castle. Everyone seemed to know what had occurred in Defence and all Harry wanted to do was be done so he could go analyse it in privacy. Instead, not only were people constantly staring at him, but Hermione, Ron and Draco were on his case too.

They hadn't stopped asking questions since, and he was starting to get pissed off. They were taking it in turns to ask the same sorts of questions.

"_Why didn't you tell us, you could do that?" _

"I _thought I was your boyfriend! How could you keep this from me?" _

"_You're not doing anything dangerous are you?" _

"_If it is…you know how wrong that is? I knew there was more then you just suddenly beating me in everything. If you're in trouble tell us?"_

"I have no bloody idea how I did it alright!" Harry finally snapped. He stood and glared at them, completely unconcerned that now the silent crowd was openly staring at him. "So will you just back the bloody hell off!"?

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice had taken on the chiding tone that Mrs. Weasley always seemed use on the twins. "Don't you speak to us like that! Why don't you just tel-"

"ENOUGH!" With that, unbeknownst to him, Harry's eyes turned completely black. He turned on his heel and marched out, every goblet of juice or water in the Hall bursting as he did, showering the students and teachers with metal and liquid. As Harry disappeared out the door, the goblets repaired and the liquids disappeared, leaving everyone in the Hall dry and staring after him. Everyone had seen Harry's eyes change and when the talking started again, everyone was talking about the Saviour and their theories on his new eyes.

* * *

A/N: Till next time folks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Once again, thanks to **PhoenixfromtheFlame!

* * *

Harry had been having a really hard time in Hogwarts, ever since that day in Defence. It was nearly Christmas, and he couldn't be more pleased about leaving that god-forsaken castle. Whispers followed him everywhere, rumours about him being the next Dark Lord, that Voldemort's powers had transferred to him…it was endless and Harry felt worse then he did in his second year.

He was also extremely ticked off, he almost died killing Voldemort, almost lost everything to save these people – and how do they repay him for all of it? They accuse him of standing for the very thing he destroyed! He was especially hurt over his supposedly _'best'_ friends and boyfriend. While they didn't outright declare him evil, they had started to pull away. Harry would find them at breakfast whispering to each other before he joined them, and Draco had definitely been avoiding him. It certainly didn't help matters that, now every time Harry attempted a spell, with or without his wand, his eyes would turn black. Even the smallest spark of magic from him changed them.

He received letters from Sirius and Bill, telling him to ignore everyone and that they certainly didn't think he was turning evil – willingly or unwillingly. This served to raise Harry's spirits a little. Besides them there was also Ginny, Neville and Luna, and of course Remus. The less time Harry began spending with Ron, Hermione and Draco, the more he spent with those who actually believed him.

Harry slumped in his chair watching his classmates attempt the latest Transfiguration spell…of course, the black haired teen had gotten it right on his first try, and was currently helping Neville.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's voice rang through the classroom. "The headmaster would like to see you in his office. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you as well."

Without even bothering to wait for the other two (they'd probably just ignore him anyway) Harry grabbed his bag, said goodbye to Neville and exited the classroom, feeling all their eyes on his back. He could hear Hermione and Ron right behind him as he reached the stone gargoyle. He stared at it for a moment realising he didn't have the password.

"Lemon Drop! Cockroach Cluster! Chocolate Frog! Sugar Quill!" he barked at the statue and stepped aside as it sprang apart. He stepped through with the other two and they were moved up with staircase. Harry knocked three times on the door, before Dumbledore's called out.

"Come in."

The circular room was the same as always, silver devices and portraits lining the walls. Harry frowned as he caught sight of Draco sitting in one of the armchairs.

'Take a seat you three." Dumbledore said giving them a cheery smile. "I dare say you already realise why I've called you here." He said, making direct eye-contact with Harry, who in return made sure to remember his Occlumency. Snape was useful for some things.

"Harry, these incidents with your eyes…do you have any idea what is happening?"

Harry frowned, "No I don't."

"Ah…I was hoping you wouldn't say that. As for these rumours-"

"Do you believe them?" snapped Harry

Dumbledore frowned "it is completely…plausible…and probably accurate…to a degree."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, as though she had known that all along, which only served to irritate Harry more. "I see…" He was trying desperately to contain his temper, but if Dumbledore didn't get to the point quickly…

"Harry, I am deeply concerned for you. It is possible, after you defeated Voldemort, that somehow his magic was transferred to you…it could be that after being dormant for a while, it's began to step forward."

"I. Am. Not. Turning. Dark! I would know if something dark was in my mind and its not!"

Albus smiled sadly at Harry, as if he was talking to a petulant 2 year old. "You have no way of knowing that. Either way…I've set up some tests. If you take them…we should know just after Christmas what is going on."

Harry inhaled a loud breath and stood. He sucked in his lips and glared at everyone in the room. "Is that what you believe?" he asked his 3 _friends_. "Is it!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "You have to understand Harry, that all the evidence points to it. Your sudden increase in magical ability, _wandless, non-verbal, your eyes._ You're fifteen, Harry! None of that should be possible!"

"And Draco? What do you think!"

"I don't know Harry…but I think it's best if we…distance ourselves from –

"JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT!"

Draco licked his lips and met Harry's gaze. "I…I think it's best if we break up."

Harry sneered. "There…wasn't that _brave _of you?"

"Look Harry" snarled Draco. "I've finally cleared the Malfoy name, I even helped the Order. If you think I'm going to throw all of that away by consorting with the next possible Dark Lord…then you are sorely mistaken!"

Harry nodded trying to keep a tight reign on his anger. He stared at everyone, including Dumbledore. "I almost sacrificed everything to kill Voldemort! I DID! And you have the nerve to turn on me at the first slight –

"That is not –

"FUCK YOU, DUMBLEDORE!" he snarled. "YOU WANT THE TESTS? I"LL DO THEM, BUT YOU'LL SEE THAT YOU ARE ALL WRONG!"

"Harry, we're your mates, all we want –

"BEST FRIENDS, RON! DO BEST FRIENDS TURN ON EACH OTHER!" Harry took a breath to calm down. "I trusted you…to at least stand by me…"

"We're doing what's best for everyone, Harry." Stated Hermione, that annoyingly superior tone of hers leaking through again.

Harry snorted. "Of course you are." Sarcasm dripping from his words.

After that, Harry had undergone numerous blood tests and spells. Test after test, checking his magic, his mind and even his body. He was finally seated in the silent common room while everyone else was at dinner. He was so sure that he was right, but as more people he had trusted started to doubt him…the more Harry started to doubt himself. He was so focused that he didn't hear anyone come into the room.

"We brought something for you, Harry."

Harry looked up to see Ginny and Neville approaching him, and was about to tell them that he wasn't hungry, when he caught sight of two people behind them.

"BILL! SIRI! What are you guys doing here?"

Sirius grinned and pulled him into a huge hug, before handing him over to the red haired man to get a similar treatment.

"We thought you might need some assistance" smiled Sirius

Harry almost felt like bursting into tears. It meant a lot to him that they were here.

"Mum says hi, and sends her love and support." Smiled Bill. "Charlie's still in Romania and the twins were swamped with work at their shop, but they said hi."

Harry nodded. "Th-thanks for coming"

Sirius gave him an assessing look. "No problem kid. We've actually come to take you back to Grimmauld Place."

"But the train…tomorrow…"

"Do you honestly want to ride the train?"

Harry gave Sirius a weak smile. "Not really. I'll just go finish packing" With a much brighter smile he trotted of towards his dormitory.

Once he was out of earshot, Sirius turned to Ginny. "So where's Ron and Hermione, and that Malfoy brat?"

Ginny scowled. "Those good for nothing…argh! They're probably at dinner. You know, I still can't believe that they're actually this stupid!" She stared at her brother. "Did you know that my _dearest_ brother has threatened me, if I don't stay away from Harry? Can you believe it?" The sickeningly sweet tone used to describe her youngest brother could have melted steel.

Bill sighed. "I know. Mum sent me a letter. She thought it would best if I was here…she knows Harry and I have gotten closer this year." Bill scowled at the fire, as though it was to blame. "What really pisses me off is Malfoy! Does he have any idea how lucky he was, to have Harry as a boyfriend? Harry's smart and funny and thoughtful and absolutely fucking adorable!"

Sirius, Ginny and Neville raised their eyebrows. Ginny giggled. "Some thing you're not sharing, William?"

Bill blushed, the colour almost vibrant enough to match his hair. "Well…I…"

Sirius grinned. "I'll share a secret." Sirius beckoned the curse-breaker closer, and whispered in his ear. "Harry has quite the crush on you"

"He has?" Asked Bill incredulously.

"Ye-_p, _he just thought that you wouldn't even look at him that way, being older and such. He didn't want to risk your new friendship either. Maybe now that the blond brat is out of the picture…"

The other Gryffindor's watched as Bill's blush spread along his cheeks and neck, until Ginny spoke up. "Would you guys just make sure Harry's alright? This whole thing is hurting him a lot deeper then he's letting on, and with Ron, Hermione and Draco acting like complete morons …I know that he's really upset about this."

Bill smiled sadly and pulled his little sister in a hug, his chin resting on her head. "Don't worry, we'll take –

He stopped cut off as the portrait hole opened and in bounded Ron, with Hermione and Draco following close behind. Ron caught sight of Bill. "Bill! What are you doing here?"

Before the older boy could even open his mouth, Ron spoke again. "Oh, wait! You've come to make sure we're staying away from Harry? Well, don't worry! We're keeping our distance from him. No way in hell are we associating with someone whose going dark."

Bill scowled at Ron's words. "Actually little brother, Sirius and I are here to fetch Harry. He's spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place with us. And I would advise you to keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about!"

Ron looked stunned. "You mean…you're siding with Harry?" Ron put on a superior face. "Does Mum know?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "_Does Mum know?_ Of course she knows! What are you, an idiot? Why do you think I'm here?" He jabbed his finger at the three younger teens. "How on earth can you stand there and justify what you've done! Harry is one of the most honestly good people out there and this is how you treat him?"

"Bill…" said Hermione, in that annoyingly patronising voice. "You haven't seen what we have. Harry…something is definitely not right with him any more."

"And you just assume that he's turning evil, without even giving him the benefit of the doubt?" He rounded on Draco. "And you…Just you three wait, soon all this will be cleared and then you are going to feel like right arses!"

"And really Hermione!" snarled Ginny. "You don't have any proof, you're just going with what Dumbledore says!" Her lip curled in disgust. "Just admit it! You can't stand that Harry is more powerful then you as well as being better in class as well!"

"Please!" Scoffed Hermione. "The only reason Harry is doing so much better in class…" she waited for emphasis. "Is because he has Voldemort's mind and magic in him!"

The sound of footsteps approaching cut of the argument, as Harry entered the common room. He hugged Neville and Ginny, barely glancing at the three new arrivals.

"Ginny!"

"Oh fuck off, Ron!" snarled Ginny. "_I _have a mind of my own. I don't play follow the leader with Dumbledore or Hermione. I make up my own mind. Maybe _you_ should be worried what Mum's gonna do to you."

Harry smiled at her. "Tell Luna I said goodbye, will ya?"

With that Harry made his way out the common room to McGonagall's office where they flooed to Grimmauld place.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers. So here's the new chapter. I've posted 2 on the same day! I'm awesom that way. Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed. I will reply as soon as I find some time. Again, thanks to my new awesome Beta **PhoenixfromtheFlame. **=D You rock my socks.

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling of his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. He was mentally exhausted and the events of the day had left him physically drained. When he thought about it, he really should have expected it.

It had started off a good day. Harry had woken up to what promised to be a nice, fun Christmas. Of course, as always, that feeling didn't last long.

**_Flashback._**

_It was after lunch and Harry and Bill were __sitting on the couch__ in the living room, staring at the fire. Harry could feel Bill watching him and it was beginning to make him nervous. He turned around to face the older man._

"_What?"_

_Bill started. "I just…I just want you know that I'm here for you. And I know it's hard…what with my brother and Draco –_

_Harry snorted. "I don't care about Draco… well,I do, but not as much as you might think. I wasn't expecting Draco and I to spend the rest of our lives together. Whatever we had was temporary, but it's the principal of the thing." __His explanation confused Bill a little._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I cared __for Draco, I wouldn't have dated him if I didn't, but we weren't in love. However, the fact that my __boyfriend_ _so easily believed the worst of me…that hurts." Harry felt Bill wrap an arm round his shoulders and he looked up into sparkling sapphire eyes. "Did you mean what you said, the other day…when I was packing in my dorm? About, you know, Draco being lucky and all that?"_

"_You heard?…And yeah I was." Bill grinned at him and took a shaky breath. "I know I'm like…9 years older, but –_

_Harry cut him off with a well-timed kiss that turned into a full on snog. He parted his lips and felt Bill's tongue sweep across the roof of his mouth, but before things could get really heated, the fireplace blazed with emerald flames and out stepped none other than Ron__, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family,__ who looked extremely irate._

_Bill and Harry sprang of the couch and stared, a little stunned at the appearance of them all, before Remus and Sirius ran into the room._

"_I TOLD YOU, MUM!" Ron practically shrieked with Hermione and beside him. "BILL, GET AWAY!"_

"_For Merlin's sake Ron - " Muttered Fred_

"_Your being__ completely ridiculous" finished George._

"_Ronald, what do you think your doing?" _

_But Ron ignored his mother's yelling. "Bill, don't be an idiot! Harry's __dark now__ and you're in danger __around him__!"_

"_No I'm not" scoffed Bill, still a little confused __by__ Ron's hysterics._

_This time it was Hermione who spoke up, stepping forward from her place beside Draco and Ron. "You don't understand! No one knows Harry better than we do, and something __is wrong__ with him! Even Dumbledore knows it! He even asked us to keep an eye over him?"_

"_Dumbledore?" Roared Sirius, adding to confusion. "That bastard!"_

_Harry on the other hand, was having a hard time concentrating. Ron seemed adamant on staying and causing a scene until his __eldest brother_ _went too, Molly juggled glaring at Ron and profusely apologising to Harry and assuring him that Ron will apologise for all his nonsense. Then there was Sirius' bellows of outrage; the twins pleads to let them hurt Ron, Hermione and Draco Ginny's weeping and Bill unconsciously squeezing his hand until it felt like he had broken Harry's fingers. It got to the point where Harry was starting to get a vicious headache._

"_ENOUGH!" He turned to Bill, breathing hard. "Go with Ron."_

"_What?" Asked the red head in disbelief._

"_You heard me." Harry sighed and looked at him pleadingly. "I want you here, I really do. But I can't handle this…Ron and Hermione…I just…please. He won't leave without you and __I __don't want to hurt him, but __my patience is wearing thin__, so please._

"_I don't want to leave you…not when we're just…" Bill looked crushed at the dismissal._

"_I'll be here when the results for the tests are given." Harry muttered, even though he knew as the words left his mouth, that he probably wouldn't see any of them again…at least not for a long time. "So go…at least for now? Please." He turned to the twins. "Get him out of here…and make sure he's fine."_

_With a last brief hug directed at Bill, and Mrs. Weasley's apologies still ringing in his ears, Harry stepped away and out the room, the sound of angry voices directed at Ron fading as he made his way up the stairs._

**_End Flashback_**

So there Harry was, still staring at the ceiling hours later, refusing to break down. He just needed to wait, the results of his test would be back in a few days, but even if a perfectly, non-dark, valid reason was given; there was no way in hell he could go back to Hogwarts. The people he trusted most had turned on him; Dumbledore, Ron, Draco and Hermione had betrayed him at the slightest whim. He had no desire to return to a place that had so easily thought the worst of him after he almost willingly died for them, for the whole of fucking wizarding Britain.

With one last scowl, Harry jumped of the bed and headed out the door. He needed Sirius and Remus' help.

The library was dimly lit and the two men were whispering angrily to each other, and as Harry approached they looked up in unison and smiled at him.

Harry sat heavily on a couch, elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands. "I can't go back to Hogwarts…I don't want to." He mumbled

"Harry…" came Sirius soothing voice. "You're not evil!"

Harry looked up and smiled at him. "I know, but…the results will be back soon, and everyone will know that I'm not turning into the next Voldemort…then what?" Harry muttered his smile fading. "They'll want to act like everything is just fucking dandy! I can't be surrounded by people like that…Hermione and Ron… I just can't! Would you?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of understanding before Sirius spoke. "What do you want to do?"

"Move. I have to finish my education; I want to do that in another country. But I don't know where?"

Sirius sighed and focused on him a moment. Harry knew what he was thinking. They had both liked the idea that they could finally be a family; and now it was being ripped apart, not by Voldemort, but by the very people Harry had protected. Sirius looked away and thought for a second. "I might have an idea…I know someone…a friend of a friend who lives in America."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a clear sign to keep on going.

"She's the Headmistress of a very elite school there. America has quite a few magic schools, what with size of it and Radley Academy prides itself on being discreet. It would be perfect!"

"How so?"

"Well only the Headmistress knows the names of her students, you're not well known in The States and Radley's students tend to like their privacy, many of them are children of wealthy, famous parents who want their children safe."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, but wouldn't that be easy to find?"

"Only those who have been told about it know of it because of a sort of Fidelius charm on the school and even for those who do know the name of it, it's been made Unplottable. The only reason Remus and I know…is because your father had the chance to go there." Harry was about to ask for an explanation, but Sirius waved him off. "It's a long story. However, Merissa Walker, the Headmistress there, is an old friend. I'll contact her if you'd like."

Harry thought about it for a while, America and Radley sounded perfect. It _was_ a long way from England, but Sirius could always visit, Harry had no intention of going back to England if he decided to go. He nodded. "Yeah…I think that would be perfect."

So the next day, arrangements had been made and Harry was almost ready to leave via a special Floo network that had been set up by Professor Walker. Harry turned to Sirius and Remus. "You will visit won't you?'

Sirius gave a teary nod and smiled at him. "Of course kiddo."

Harry blinked away a few tears of his own. "I…err. I found a spell that prevents unwanted Owls from finding me. In fact only Hedwig will be able to find me if the letter is from Britain or anywhere that's not America."

"Oh? So how will –

"I'll write! Then you can send a reply with Hedwig a few days or so later and I'm sure Professor Walker will let you use the Floo." Harry gulped. "I…was kind of hoping you'd tell everyone who actually believed me goodbye and that they won't be able to reach me…especially…

"Bill?" Asked Remus, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Just tell him that I would have liked to try things between us, but…well this whole Ron thing and Hermione. I just need to get away from it all. And it'll be easier if no one knows. The fewer the better, 'cause I know Dumbledore is going to be hell bent on finding me after this whole thing blows up in his face."

"Don't worry. No one will find out…and we'll tell them what you said. Molly will probably try to kill me, but…" Finished Sirius

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm leaving Hedwig, so you can tell me what the results say…"

"Don't worry, you're fine. I just hope _I_ can keep from ripping their throats open."

Harry grinned. "You don't want to go back to Azkaban again Siri. Right! Well time for me to go!" He hugged the two men and stepped into the fireplace. "Remember; don't tell anyone where I am!"

With a shout of, "Radley Academy!" Harry disappeared in a rush of flame and soot, leaving behind two somewhat depressed guardians.

The tension in the kitchen seemed to be solidifying before everyone's very eyes. The group divided, very conspicuously into two groups on opposite sides of the table. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore and a few other Order Members on one side and Sirius, Remus and the rest of the Weasleys squeezed on the other. The 'Harry Supporters' looked very much on the verge of losing their temper. Dumbledore had casually flounced in, took a seat and proceeded to hand out lemon drops.

"Could we just bloody get on with it, Albus?" Bill didn't have the patience to deal with the old coot's theatrics, not when the Harry's results were waiting.

The aged Headmaster smiled serenely. "Well, first I'd like to thank you for opening up your house to us." Sirius snorted. "The other is that I appreciate you informing Harry that he had to stay in his room until the results are read and discussed."

Remus and Sirius exchanged amused smirks. They had not informed anyone that Harry was no longer in the _house,_ let alone in the _country._ As much as they didn't like the idea of their godson leaving, they certainly enjoyed pulling the wool over Albus' eyes.

So Sirius limited himself to a mere grunt. "The results?"

"Ah yes." Dumbledore smiled and handed out a copy to each of those present. "It would seem we were mistaken." Sirius glared but restrained himself from lunging across at Dumbledore. "Harry's…condition seems to be the very opposite of what we had assumed." Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously as several people glared at him. "Harry happens to be a very powerful wizard, the reason his ability has been seen as normal all this time, is because of the Horcrux that was in him. It would seem that a lot of Harry's innate magic has been focused on preventing that Horcrux from taking over him or doing damage to him; but after it was destroyed this year, Harry's true potential began to show as it was not preoccupied with keeping him safe."

Remus couldn't contain the slight growl that issued and when Hermione spoke up, he turned and glared at her. "What about his eyes?"

"That, it would seem, is a result of the overflow of his magic. Because Harry isn't used to being in control of it, it naturally finds a way to stem the overflow. If he had developed with all of it, that side effect wouldn't happen, however it's a way to help him focus…it actually shows a great amount of strength and power." Dumbledore, much to the shock and outrage of Sirius and Bill, then beamed. "Why don't you fetch Harry from his room? I'm sure he'd like to know that all is well."

"All is well?" The former convict almost choked on his words. "All is not well! We already knew it had nothing to do with dark magic!" Padfoot roared. "And Harry's gone!"

"What?" Gasped Bill

The next hour consisted of Sirius explaining to those who mattered (in other words, everyone but Ron, Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore) Harry's goodbyes; explaining to Bill what Harry had said and of course yelling himself hoarse. In sixty minutes the animagus had comforted and consoled Molly, Bill and the others; blamed Dumbledore for Harry's leaving, cursed at Ron and insulted Hermione for being stupid and jealous, just because Harry had become smarter then her and then he rounded it all off by telling those who had shunned and insulted Harry, to get the hell out of his house.

Later that evening, Sirius watched as Bill made his way up the stairs. He knew that the young man was upset, but Sirius also understood Harry's decision. He needed time away from everyone and that included Bill. The whole fiasco had been hard on his godson and Harry just needed to find a way to deal. So, putting a stopper on the phial of silvery memory he created from the confrontation, he slipped it into an envelope and quietly called Hedwig from a tree she had been hiding in. He tied it to her leg and sent her on her way to California…and Harry.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N**: There isn't one ;D**  
**

* * *

**1 ½ years later…**

**Harry's 7th year.**

**September **

**Radley Academy**

Harry strolled down the corridors of Radley Academy, taking the familiar route to the Headmistress's office. Radley Academy looked very different from Hogwarts. Instead of a towering, dusty castle; Radley's campus resembled a massive manor house with grounds as big as those at Hogwarts, a state of the art Quidditch Pitch and instead of a monster infested forest, it was set parallel to a beach. Perfection, according to Harry anyway. The coolest thing about the magical campus was that it was hooked up with good old electricity, sure, it was sustained by magic and they didn't pay an electric bill, but it was electricity none-the-less. This also meant that they didn't need to use candles or lamps, and they could have the lighting as bright or as dim as they wanted. The school also didn't have any wards to prevent simple muggle devices like TV's, stereos and mp3 players, so each house common room was equipped with a large TV, complete with all the muggle channels. Of course these were also sustained by magic, but what did it matter in the end?

Another thing that Harry loved about Radley was the fact that almost everyone got along. The students from different houses didn't just stick with their own and even though they still had Quidditch and house cups to win; it was all done in the name of good sportsmanship. There was also the fact that no one really cared that they were in the presence of Harry Potter. Well…that wasn't entirely true, he did happen to be the Head Boy and Captain of his house Quidditch team, Nexus.

Harry reached his destination and knocked on the heavy wooden door, to the Headmistress' office.

"Come in!"

Harry pushed open the door to the large room with massive windows. "Professor? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat." She came around to the front of the desk and perched on the end of it. "There's something you should know. In the name of inter-magical co-operation, the American Ministry and British Ministry of magic have decided to host a sort of…exchange program."

"Please don't tell it's what I think it is?" Harry pleaded, barely suppressing a groan.

"I'm afraid it's worse. Radley Academy was picked because of outstanding academic records…I'm supposed to pick to pick ten of my best all round students to spend the rest of the year at…Hogwarts." The Headmistress had an apologetic look on her face at this point.

This time Harry did groan. "I'm not going!" He stated firmly as he stood.

"You have no choice unfortunately, you're head boy after all."

"Please don't make me go…" Harry could hear the whining tone in his voice, but at the moment he didn't really care.

Professor Walker sighed heavily. "The truth is Harry, this…magic co-operation thing they have going is just a cover."

"A cover? For what?" Now Harry was genuinely confused.

"This exchange program is, from now on, going to be implemented every year. This year Hogwarts hosts, next year we host and so on. This program is supposed to include extra recreational activities, for lack of a better word, and the supposed idea behind it, is that it will allow the different students to bond as well as create a learning process on the idea that we will all learn form the other's strengths and weaknesses."

Harry frowned. He still didn't understand what the cover was. "Sounds legit."

"In theory, yes. The activities include things like Quidditch matches between the schools, duels and other activities. It's supposed to be informal, but I guarantee you that everyone will be keeping score, and while a 'winner' may not be declared officially, I assure you – there will be a winner." She heaved another sigh and smiled at Harry. "But it's more then just a 'victorious' school, because the 'better' school, inadvertently, means the better country, which in turn means the more influential Ministry." She finished smugly, giving Harry a moment to comprehend the politics involved before she continued. "The American and British are the most powerful magical ministries in the world. They're using this as a way to show the strong co-operation between our two countries , while at the same time, discreetly, showing who is the most powerful or who has the strongest ally to call on. It's quite ingenious really. That's why they asked us. We turn out the most amazing witches and witches and wizards and we don't want the hype… quite frankly, we're perfect for this."

Harry finally understood what she meant, by 'it's a cover'. However, he still grinned at her. "I didn't think you really cared about politics…American or otherwise."

The woman, who had been more of an Aunt then a Headmistress since he arrived in America, smiled brightly at him. "I don't, but I have a more personal reason that's got nothing to do with the Ministry" she stood and gave a very uncharacteristic and undignified huff. "Frankly, I'm sick of everyone claiming that Hogwarts is the best institute of magic in the world! Just because we prefer our privacy and are a lot more secretive, even to our own government, about our whereabouts and teaching methods, does not mean we are in any way inferior."

"But you said yourself that they know Radley turns out the best."

"Wizarding _America_ knows. Not everyone else." She took her seat behind the desk. "I think this would be a good way to demonstrate just how brilliant my students are."

"Wouldn't that breech the whole, you know, _Privacy_ thing?"

"Not at all! Our location will still remain a secret, even with guests. They won't be able to find us again unless we authorise it and our student records will still be sealed." Merissa Walker grinned at him. "Obviously everyone will know who the visiting students from here are, but you'll be out in the world soon. A little bit publicity will be good for you."

Harry smiled at her. "You're really quite psyched about this, aren't you?"

"Indeed, but it's optional for everyone…including you." She looked Harry square in the eyes. "However I hope you will consider it. You _are _head boy and for good reason." She took a pleading voice. "You also happen to be a very powerful and strong wizard, not to mention brilliant on the Quidditch pitch."

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "Flattery will get you everywhere, and you knew very well that I would agree to come. Besides…" he grinned. "The look of surprise on Dumbledore's face is more then enough incentive!"

"That's the spirit!" She handed over a sheet of parchment. "That's the list of the ten students, including you and our dear head girl, Lyla. You all needed to be smart with good grades, preferably well at duelling and I needed a good Quidditch team from the ten of you. Oh! And you needed to all get along."

Harry scanned the list and grinned at her. "This was so predictable. You know that all of us on this list are really close." He looked at it again. "All three Quidditch Captains: myself, Alec and Sarah. It's a good thing we all play different positions. Warren is a prefect and another chaser, so is Marshall. That leaves our two beaters as Jarred and Xander, they're good duellers too. And then there's Lyla, our resident genius; and then April and Tyler. It's perfect"

"I know, isn't it! Hogwarts will think that they have the advantage being at home and having all their seventh years…but they are in for a surprise!"

Harry shook his head at her. He really liked Professor Walker. She had, on Sirius' request, really watched out for him and the two were actually good friends. She trusted him and he did the same for her, the one thing she didn't trust him with was the truth about her and his godfather. Harry knew there was more to what they let on, and the fact that she blushed every time Harry brought up Sirius, just convinced him. He smiled a little more at her excitement. "Have you told everyone yet?"

"I told Lyla and gave her the list. She's rounding everyone up now. They should be here soon."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, there was a knock on the door and in traipsed the other nine students.

"Harry!" Harry grinned at his best mate, Alec Cohen. The dark haired, blue eyed Chaser was grinning at him widely. "I was wondering where you were."

"Found me!" After Harry greeted and hugged the others, all of who were extremely good friends, the Headmistress began her explanation all over again.

After almost an hour of discussion, the agreements were made and plans finalised. "Now I suggest you start packing, we leave on the 30th September."

"That's in a week!"

"I know." She smiled cheerfully as they all stood. "Oh and Harry, I believe a certain someone named William Weasley has recently become the new Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts. Just a little more incentive."

Several of his friends began to snicker. They still found it hilarious, that even though Harry was extremely good-looking and well sought after, he was still hung up over the red headed curse breaker.

"Who told you!" Harry bellowed. However he needn't have looked very far. Beside him, Alec burst into unrestrained guilty laughter. "So much for best friend." He mumbled, eyes narrowing at Alec.

"Oh come on, Harry! Everyone who cares about you, which is almost everyone in this room, knows about your little curse breaker problem."

"Fine!" Harry snorted and stomped out with as much dignity as he could muster, completely ignoring the snorts and giggles from his friends behind him.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N/ **HELLLOOOO lovely readers! =D thanks to all who reviewed. Finally, thanks to my super beta **PhoenixfromtheFlame. **Now...ONWARDS with the story!

* * *

The ten Radley students were currently aboard the school's personal jet; which wasn't a surprising way to travel considering Radley's affinity for muggle things. The jet however, was operated on magic, which meant it didn't require fuel to fly or a runway to land…Ah! The joys of hovering charms. The interior was fixed with several expansion charms, allowing the students and the Headmistress their own bedrooms and bathrooms. It _was_, after all going to be their home while at Hogwarts. There was also a fairly large common room for them to all hang out in. That was where the students were at the moment, seated on sofas or sprawled out on the carpeted floor, waiting for the moment they will finally land on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"You nervous?"

Harry turned to Alec and grinned. "Not really, I'm looking forward to shocking Albus Dumbledore…but, I am little nervous about seeing Bill." Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost 2pm. "We should be landing soon."

A few minutes later, Merissa Walker strolled in and announced their imminent arrival at Hogwarts, just as they felt the jet descend and touch down. Harry looked out his window and noticed they weren't far from the front doors. He could see all the students gathered around the entrance, Dumbledore and McGonagall at the front, while the other teachers were out of sight. Harry heaved a sigh; they were probably further back, keeping an eye on the students. Suddenly feeling a lot more excited and confident; he stood, grinning widely and winked at Alec, pushing on his shades and ruffling his fringe so it covered his scar and strolled out into the sunny afternoon close behind his Headmistress.

_

* * *

_

Bill stood at the back of the group at the front doors of the school. Frankly he wasn't all that ecstatic about this whole exchange program. Everyone knew it was some stupid political ploy. He looked around as the Hogwart's students began to chatter excitedly to each other as they caught sight of the jet and students disembarking. He could understand their reason for getting all wound up, the Radley students didn't have a uniform. Instead they were dressed in which ever way they were most comfortable with, in robes or muggle clothing. Most seemed to prefer muggle jeans and shirts and Bill had to admit that they all looked good wearing them.

The group of students consisted of 3 girls and 7 boys, and they were an obviously good-looking bunch. Even the Headmistress was pretty and much younger then Bill had expected, in fact she looked about Sirius' age. While they were all garnering a lot of attention from their Hogwart's counterparts, it seemed like one boy in particular was attracting a lot of attention and giggles. The young man walking beside his Headmistress was tall with dark hair that fell in a jagged cut about his eyes and ears. He had a sleek, lithe build that Bill often associated with athletes and while half his face was covered by the dark sun glasses he wore, anyone could see that he was very attractive. As they walked closer to the smiling Albus Dumbledore, the young man's head slightly bowed as he talked quietly to another dark haired boy beside him. Bill blinked, there was something extremely familiar about the first one. Was it his walk? Or maybe it was presence, which seemed to demand attention without even trying, but Bill's thoughts were cut short as Albus stepped forward to greet the arrivals

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Merissa." Smiled Dumbledore, as he stepped forward to hug the woman.

Bill watched as they chatted quietly for a moment before Professor Walker stepped back, and introduced a pretty brunette beside her.

"Albus, this Lyla Daniels, my head girl..."

"It's nice to meet you professor."

"And you, my girl." He smiled and then turned to boy who seemed to have garnered everyone's thoughts but a moment before. "And this must be your head boy…and what is your name, young man?"

Everyone watched as Professor Walker and the Radley head boy exchanged an amused smirk before he turned to Albus.

"Come now, Dumbledore." Came a deep, husky voice. "I know I've changed a fair amount but surely you remember your once faithful protégé?" Strong, slender fingers reached up and removed the shades, brushing back the hair that was falling into his eyes as he did so.

A collective gasp radiated through the crowd and Bill stood rooted to spot at the sight of familiar emerald eyes and that unforgettable lightning bolt scar. Dumbledore at the front looked absolutely stunned.

"H-Harry!"

Harry Potter grinned. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't keep in touch…I'm sure you can understand."

"Y-you've been in America all t-this time?" Harry nodded.

"Alright, Albus. Since we've established the fact that you already know my head boy…shall we proceed?" Professor Walker asked gesturing to castle behind them, a smug smile firmly fixed on her face.

Without another word, the old man nodded and distractedly led the way to the great Hall, followed by a rather shocked crowd of students.

Harry smiled as he noted the absolutely stunned look on Dumbledore's face before the old man turned and led everyone to the hall. As Harry followed at a more sedate pace, Alec still beside him he looked around hoping to catch sight of a certain red haired professor. After no such luck he sped up and fell into pace beside the rest of his friends. Harry was now trying to pick where they were going to sit and from the looks of Lyla, Alec and the others, they were obviously waiting for him to decide. Before Harry could list the pros and cons of each house table someone shouted his name and Harry turned, only to be pulled into a crushing hug by Neville Longbottom. Harry pulled back and grinned.

"Neville! It's good to see you. You look great!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the taller more confident lad before him.

"Me? Look at you, the girls and guys can't stop drooling!"

Harry rolled his eyes and introduced Neville to Alec and the rest as they made their way to the end of the Gryffindor table. Just as Harry was about to take a seat he was yanked into yet another hug as Ginny and Luna joined them. Ginny took great pleasure in making some of the girls jealous as she placed a brotherly kiss on his cheek.

"I should be more annoyed with you for up and leaving." She glared. "But I've missed you too much…so you should feel lucky.

Harry grinned "oh, but of course your royal Highness!" as the students began to settle down, Harry took the time to look around at the familiar faces. He could see Seamus and Dean not too far away; they had also been against him before he left. It was the sight of Ron and Hermione, however that made him freeze. There was a moment when they all gazed at each other, eyes locked, before Harry sneered and looked away. His eyes fell on the staff table and Harry felt his heart seize and flutter. Bill Weasley looked as attractive as ever. His earring still in place, his hair still in the tight pony tail at the base of his neck and blue eyes as bright as ever. Harry swallowed and wet his parched lips as he took in the sight before him. As if sensing his gaze, Bill's eyes snapped towards him from where they had been focused on Sirius. Harry stared at him, and then feeling his face flush looked quickly at Remus and Sirius and smiled at them, anything to focus on other than Bill Weasley.

"…Knew you were famous but this is just ridiculous!"

Harry tore his eyes from where they _weren't _watching Bill and focused on his friend with spiky blonde hair. "Sorry? What did you say Tyler?"

"I was commenting on the fact that everyone is staring-"

"Are you blushing?" Asked Alec, his eyes going incredulously wide. "You never blush! What are you looking at?"

"I'm not! And I'm not looking at anything!" But Alec caught Harry's quick glance at the teachers' table. He frowned as he caught sight of Remus and Sirius and then his eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"That's Bill Weasley? That's the curse-breaker you're head over heels for?"

Closing his eyes in embarrassment as the rest of his friends heard the red head's name, they all simultaneously turned in the direction of the aforementioned professor.

"Dam it! No wonder none of your ex's have been able to compare." Sarah exclaimed. "The curse breaker is fucking gorgeous, Harry!"

Harry let out an audible groan as Sarah had picked a lull in conversation around the Hall to state Bill's…_qualities_ in conjunction with Harry's name. He chanced a look at Bill and caught the raised eyebrow and amused smile. The red head's eyes flashed with humour as he smirked and gave Harry a blatant wink. Harry's face flushed red and he silently berated himself for acting so juvenile. The fact was that Alec had been right, Harry never blushed. Over the last couple of years he had grown and matured; his confidence was high, he was popular, powerful and in control. He never had a _reason_ to blush. He was the one who usually caused other's cheeks to flame without him even having to try; and here he was getting all flustered over a simple wink, an obviously suggestive one, but a wink nonetheless.

Bill watched Harry and his friends as they ate and chatted to each other. There had been no denying, that he had been stunned when he recognised Harry, but after a few minutes he had gotten over it. He had been slightly hurt when Harry had not initiated contact, but when he realised that the ex-Gryffindor had not had time to greet his godfathers either; the hurt was replaced by expectation.

As Bill had leaned over and muttered to Sirius for not giving him due warning about Harry returning, he felt a set of eyes on him, and looked up to lock gazes with two startling emeralds. Bill couldn't help but smile when Harry blushed and looked away. It had been barely a minute later when a loud exclamation reached the staff table regarding Bills attractiveness. The voice was hardly loud enough to carry through the entire Hall, but the Radley students were seated quite close to the raised platform so Bill heard it quite clearly. Bill had smirked and winked, and triumphed inwardly as Harry got flustered all over again.

The red head had grinned to himself. There was Harry; confident, attractive and calm in the face of Dumbledore; getting all out of sorts over little old him, that little piece of information was very encouraging for future possibilities, but before Bill pursued anything, he needed to know just how possible things were. Harry could have very well blushed for a completely different reason that had nothing to do with his awareness or feelings for Bill. So he had to put his own dashing good looks and charming personality to work to finally get the guy, who he had fallen so hard for almost 2 years ago. Because, even though Bill had always been attracted to Harry and Merlin knew the boy had returned ten times more so, the fact is, it was nothing to do with his good looks or magical ability…it was about Harry, it always had been. So, turning to Sirius with an innocent expression, he asked the animagus for a tiny, well deserved favour.

Harry stared at his plate and tensed slightly as he felt Bill's eyes on him. "Is he still looking at me?" Alec nodded. "Yeah. He's not being very discreet."

"I don't think he's trying to be, Har." Muttered Alec. "What's the big deal? You want him, and if his looks are any indication, he wants you too."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know that, but _what_ exactly does he want." Harry leaned in close to his best mate and lowered his voice. "Alec, I was in love with him for ages, before that whole_ 'you're turning evil' _debacle. We've only had one kiss, but just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean he wants more then just sex."

"Well you won't know until you ask. Why so shy suddenly? Buck up, be a man."

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared. "I can't do this at this moment…I need to think. There's also this bullshit with his brother."

"But you want him?"

"Of course I bloody well do! I just know that if sex is all he wants…then I won't be able to say no and then this whole thing is going to blow up rather messily in my face."

"So in other words…you're being a whimp?"

"I am not being –

"Sirius is calling you, Harry."

Harry stared at his godfather in annoyance, as he turned to see Sirius smiling and gesturing to him. Beside him, Bill had on that annoyingly superior smirk on his face. Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius; it was obvious that some sort of conspiracy against him had been launched. Harry groaned and stood, making his way to the staff table as a wave of whispers broke out at his ascent.

"Harry!" Sirius and Remus grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry I didn't greet you when you arrived kid, I was shepherding the students."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "You look great, Harry. The last time I saw you was Christmas last year."

"Thanks, Remy. You don't look too bad either. I would have thought having Sirius as a co-teacher would have sent anyone of the deep end." Harry grinned and then turned to Snape and shook his hand. The man had believed in his innocence after all.

Finally his eyes settled on Bill and he fought desperately to fight the urge to blush. "Bill. It's good to see you." He smiled and held out his hand.

Bill grinned a little wickedly at him. "What, no hug?" The red head pulled Harry into a tight hug, crushing their chests together. Harry felt his heart speed up at the familiar feeling of Bill's arms and the scent of his cologne. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he pulled away and swallowed.

"Well…I err…I'm going to go now." But Bill had other plans. Instead he grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag him towards his personal rooms, leading the younger boy away from the Hall.

"Actually…I was hoping we could talk." The red head muttered softly. "First I have a bit of yelling to do, for you leaving without a decent goodbye and then…then we have to discuss something…private.

Bill tugged Harry down a few corridors, the boy muttering and scowling as he was pulled along. They finally stopped at a portrait of a weird looking knight, whose portrait swung open at the sight of him. Bill stepped into the room and turned around to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we?"

Bill sighed, "This is my private chambers."

"Bit presumptuous of you, don't ya think" asked Harry with a sardonic smirk on his face.

Bill snorted and rolled his eyes. "We needed somewhere to talk. Now are you going to come in or stand in the doorway like a prat?"

Harry scowled, but stepped through and brushed past the older man as he made his way to a sofa. "Shouldn't you be yelling by now?"

Bill took a deep breath, and stared at the green eyed wonder in front of him. "No, Harry I'm not going to yell." He took a seat across from Harry and examined at him for a moment. "I know it's a bit ridiculous of me to drag you here and demand to talk when you've just gotten back barely hours ago. The thing is that I've waited for this moment since you left and I'm certainly not going to waste your time or mine by pussy footing around and not getting anything sorted."

"I _was_ righteously ticked off, hurt and majorly annoyed when you left with only a broken telephone message from Sirius. I know that we had only kissed once and hadn't really talked about what was going on between us, but I thought that something was there, something incredible. But then you just upped and left with out even a proper goodbye!"

Harry made to interrupt but Bill stopped him with a raised hand. "But Harry…I understood. I still understand. I've told you that I've waited for you come back. So now I'm just going to ask. Do you still feel the same way? Could we try to start again?"

Bill inhaled deeply and stared straight at Harry, willing desperately for the by to answer in the affirmative. He had missed Harry and he needed to have some sort of answer, whether good or bad, or else he'll probably lose his marbles.

"I…it won't work." Stated Harry flatly.

"What!" Bill scowled, "Why the hell not. Do you don't feel the same-"

Harry sprang to his feet. "Shit! I do alright! I do still like you…but I have a lot more invested in this then you do."

Bill followed, "What the hell do you mean? If you don't tell me, I won't understand."

"You don't get it! I've had a crush on you ever since I met you. It's more then just a crush now or an infatuation. It's like a fucking obsession. I've haven't stopped thinking about you since I left…do you think it was easy giving you up when I was so close to finally having you? I've never felt that way before, not about anyone, no one else comes close!"

Bill frowned now utterly confused. "So then…what's the problem?'

"The problem is that…I could very easily fall for you. I might _already _be in love with you. I can't do this and then you just want…" Harry trailed away.

The red head blinked as the pieces finally clicked and it dawned on him. "Well I sincerely hope you're in love with me." He smiled. "Because I am most certainly in love with you."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked and Bill in astonishment. "You are?'

"Of course I am, you cheese head!" Bill grinned. "I hate to toot my own horn, but really Harry, I could have any other girl or bloke, definitely not as great as you, but certainly not far behind. Do you honestly think I would be pining away for a 17 year old for almost two years if I wasn't in love with him…with you?"

"What about your brother?"

"Ron? What does he have –

"I still despise him; I have no intention of forgiving him or Hermione any time soon. Have you forgiven them?'

Bill frowned and stepped back slightly, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I have. I hate what he did, but he's still my brother and I love him. I don't hate him, I just can't stay mad at him."

"Precisely. I get that, I really do." Muttered Harry with a slightly sad look on his otherwise calm face. "So don't you think it would be a little hard to have a relationship if I can't stand to be around one your brothers?"

"You're not going to be dating Ron, Harry."

"Yeah, but what happens if you have to choose?"

"Harry I love you…I do. This is about you and me. I don't want anyone else to get between us again. Not Ron and not Hermione. So please…please just give us a shot. I won't hurt you, I promise.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly Bill found himself with an armful of Harry Potter. Their lips met for the second time in ages, pressing against each other, before Bill's tongue pushed into the younger teen's mouth. Bill could feel Harry's warm tongue against his own and couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. Finally the two broke apart, panting heavily and grinning stupidly at each other.

"Let's just try to take it slow, alright?" Bill smiled

Harry nodded. "Yeah…but not too slow." He added with grin.

Bill chuckled slightly and rested his forehead against Harry's. "We should be getting back. I'm sure they're all wondering where we are."

Harry snorted. "With my friends' perverse minds, they probably have us in any number of inappropriate positions." But he allowed Bill to tug him in the direction of the door. When they reached it, Harry stopped him. "Don't ever forget your promise…please?'

Bill smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the mouth. "I promise I won't ever hurt you."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. It really means alot to me :D **WARNING** to everyone that there is a **LEMON **in this scene. It's not marked cause I hate those breaks in chapters, but just to let you know that it is in here and to skip it if you're uninterested. **Thanks to ****PhoenixfromtheFlame for your awesome beta'ing skills aswell as your hand in the lemon. **That's it, so on with the story!

* * *

The 5th year Ancient Runes class was one of the fullest classes that the oldest Weasley son was teaching. Bill could never decide if he liked this class or not. The good thing was that most of the students happened to be quite smart, with a mixture of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors; hence Bill didn't need to baby them all the time. The set back was that all the girls and some of the guys seemed to think that blatantly flirting with him was acceptable. Sure he was still young and certainly good-looking, but did they really have to hang all over him?

He sighed and nervously looked away from the Ravenclaw girl who had taken to openly staring at him in a very disturbing stalker-like fashion. His mind drifted to this morning's confrontation in the great hall involving Harry, Ron and Hermione. After a week of blissful happiness alone with Harry, without any problems from Ron and Hermione, Bill should have realised that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Sure, the two had no idea about him and Harry, no one did except Harry's close friends, but Ron and Hermione had indeed come to the conclusion that the best time to approach Harry since his return, would be early Monday morning…bad idea. To put it lightly, it did not end well, and Bill had been greatly surprised when no one had been hexed or cursed.

Bill would have thought that Ron and Hermione would have tried to talk to Harry the very same day he arrived, but apparently they had decided to give it a week. To tell the truth, he wasn't all that surprised. The Radley students, with or without Harry, were pretty intimidating. During their first week of classes, the ten students had proceeded to blow the students and even the teachers away. They were friendly and fun to be around, but they also happened to be extraordinarily talented and intelligent.

They out shone all of Hogwart's seventh years without even trying, their spells were executed with perfection and they were extremely hard workers. What surprised most of Hogwarts residents however, was their seemingly nonchalant attitude about it. They weren't show-offs or egotistical creeps, but they definitely had a vast amount of confidence that made others hold back a little.

It was obvious that Ron and Hermione were more then a little concerned about approaching Harry, because if his friends were powerful, confident and extremely intelligent…Harry was even more so. What was probably even more disheartening for Harry's ex-best friends was the fact that Harry seemed to have forgiven everyone in the school who had turned their backs on him…everyone except Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and of course Draco, who wasn't even considered important enough when it came to Harry.

* * *

A few floors below, Bill was unaware that his boyfriend was currently thinking along the very same lines. Harry sat in the Transfiguration classroom in teacher enforced silence, bored out of his mind. The class would have been interesting if Harry didn't already know all of it. Beside him, Alec seemed to have mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes wide open, and Warren had taken to tickling Lyla with the end of his quill.

Harry sat back, closed his eyes and contemplated on the morning's events.

It had started of fairly well. Harry had dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, black vans, an untucked blue shirt and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He looked hot and knew it; he also hoped that Bill noticed as well. They had kept to their initial decision, and had kept things slow for the week, but Harry was starting to get a little frustrated.

So, after dressing, Harry had made his way to breakfast with Alec, Xander and Jarred. They had barely taken their seats, when a shadow fell across the group and Harry looked up into the determined faces of Hermione and Ron. So Harry did what anyone in their right mind would do…he ignored them.

"Harry we need to talk." Said Hermione, taking a deep breath. "We've given you your space…now it's time to-"

"It's not time for anything. Leave me alone." Muttered Harry, his eyes still focused on his breakfast.

"You're being ridiculous! It's been almost two years, it's time we sorted this out!" Hermione's voice had risen slightly, and a lot of the students and teachers were watching them intently.

Harry fixed Hermione with a cold glare. "It's not time for anything, so, Back. Off!"

For some reason this seemed to set Ron off and he gaped at Harry in indignation. "What the hell! We deserve the chance to explain, you can at least give us that!"

Harry shot to his feet and glared at the red head. "You deserve nothing from me!" He hissed ferociously, trying desperately to control his temper. "Where the hell do you get off, demanding anything from me! You did this to us, not me. So fuck off!"

The shouting had now attracted the attention of everyone in the hall, but the three facing off, didn't seem to notice.

"It's been ages Harry. It's time to move on and forgive! We're best friends!"

"Best friends! Do best friends turn on each other? Do best friends turn their backs on each other because they were jealous? I don't fucking think so!"

Through the shouting and yelling, Harry had let his control slip a little and his eyes flashed into their obsidian state, making him look extremely dangerous. Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

"I don't want to talk to you, so leave me the fuck alone!" The goblet in Harry's hand shattered, cutting is hands with the tiny fragments of metal. Hermione and Ron gasped and instinctively pulled out their wands, but before they could even blink, they found themselves staring at the ends of Harry, Xander, Alec and Jarred's wands.

The tension between them rose as both groups stood their ground.

"Alright! That's enough!" They all snapped out of it as Dumbledore marched towards them. "Put your wands away!" They all took a moment, before they lowered their wands and looked away. "Now take your seats."

Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore turned to Harry who was the only one standing. "There was no need to pull out your wand."

Harry gave him a derisive snort. "They did it first."

"Perhaps. However they only wanted to apologise and have you forgive them. Forgiveness is extremely important, Harry and I'm most disappointed in you."

Harry couldn't help but scoff. "I'm always a disappointment to you when I don't follow you blindly. Well here's a news flash for you, Albus. I don't really give a fuck any more."

With one last sneer, Harry wrapped his bleeding hand in a napkin and stalked out the hall.

_

* * *

_

And that's how that fiasco had ended. Harry sighed and snapped back to reality at the sound of McGonagall's voice.

"Animagus transfiguration requires a large amount of magic and concentration. Theoretically, everyone has the ability to transform, but that, of course, is easier said than done." She gave them all a stern look. "Each person has one shape that they can transform to, a shape that represents their innate magic, quite similar to a Patronus charm. We have discussed Animagi briefly in third year, but this time we'll be working on it in greater detail. Now, does anyone know someone who's an animagus…besides myself of course?"

The Radley students all raised their hands; and Harry and Alec smirked at each other.

McGonagall looked at them for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, you would all have known that Sirius is one. You've probably seen him transform when he's visited Harry?"

Tyler snorted and covered it up with a cough, glancing at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "err…sure. That's right."

* * *

It was a couple of hours before dinner and Harry was heading back to the jet before that. It was a requirement for all seventh years to be present as Dumbledore and Professor Walker were going to announce what sort of 'games' the students were going to participate in. The sound of his name being called stopped him, and he turned, only to come face to face with Dumbledore. Before the argument that morning, Dumbledore had been trying to get Harry to meet with him, unsuccessfully of course. It was obvious he had decided the best option was to go to Harry himself.

"Harry, I was wondering if we could…walk a while."

Harry raised an eyebrow and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Sure. Go on ahead guys…I'll catch up to you." They all thought for a moment before nodding and taking their leave. "So…"

"Yes, well, since you have declined to meet with me, I thought it best to come to you." Harry gave a brief nod and then started to walk again. "This morning was the first time we've had a conversation in a long time, and I must say that it, well, it didn't go all that well."

"I would have thought the reason for that had been fairly obvious."

"I understand that you are still angry Harry, but you must realise that shutting us out will only make things worse."

Harry sneered at the man beside him. "This is something that I don't want to discuss. I haven't forgiven them or you…and I don't plan on it any time soon."

"You've seemed to have forgiven the rest of the school. Even those who were against you before you left."

Harry stopped and stared at Dumbledore with a penetrating look. "The wizarding world's sympathy towards me has never been constant. It happened in second year and then again in fifth; I never trusted them or wholly put my faith in them. The world in general is fickle and easily mislead. I did, however, put my unwavering trust in you, Hermione and Ron. I expected it from Draco. Sure he wasn't the evil bastard everyone thought he was, but he was still arrogant and egotistical. We started off as enemies, so it wasn't much of stretch to return to such. But you?" Harry paused for a second, his eyes becoming unreadable.

"I expected _your_ unwavering trust, just like how you had mine. Yet, three of the most important people to me, turn on me at the first sign of trouble." Harry swallowed audibly "I can only forgive those I truly want to, those who earn it…so far I haven't felt or seen either. Now if don't mid…I think we're done."

* * *

Bill walked into his chambers, intending to have a little nap before dinner. He would have preferred to skip it, but everyone was required to attend. Breathing deeply, he stepped through the portrait and started at the sight of Harry sitting on his bed. He grinned at the dark haired boy.

"Hey Harry…what brings you over?"

Harry scrubbed his face with both his hands and sighed. "It's just…it's been a long day." He stated, standing up and embracing Bill.

Bill held him for a moment. "Why, what happened…other then this morning's incident?"

"I talked to Dumbledore not to long ago. He's pushing for forgiveness." Harry stepped back, arms still around Bill's waist.

"Maybe you should think about it."

Harry huffed and stepped away. "Please, we've talked about this. I'm not ready and pushing me won't make things easier. I thought you understood."

"I do…I just don't like seeing you so unhappy."

Harry smirked and pressed himself closer against the red head again. "Well…I can think of something you could do to make me feel _all_ better." Harry all but purred.

Bill gasped as he felt Harry's tongue slide along his neck, teeth nipping lightly at his earlobe. Harry's hands found the hem of the older man's shirt and pushed it up, his fingers dancing across Bill's skin.

"I thought…you wanted to…err…go slow?"

Harry ground himself into bill. "Don't you think a week is long enough?" He asked as his fingers dipped into Bill's trousers.

Bill growled and propelled Harry towards the bed. "Merlin yes!"

Clothes were ripped off in a fury, scattering across the floor. Bill settled himself between Harry's legs, rubbing their groins together and kissing the boy beneath him. He pulled away and looked at Harry's dark eyes, his flushed skin and swollen lips.

"Fuck, you're perfect!" He hissed as he slid further down the smaller teen's body, kissing and licking at his nipples. Harry moaned, feeling Bill pinch one nipple while gently nibbling on the other. "Bill … more!"

Bill looked up at the him, looking unbelievably sexy with his red tousled hair and lust-darkened eyes, still rubbing his thumbs across the hardened nubs. "What's the magic word, Harry?" The sound of the red haired man's voice went straight Harry's cock, making it throb.

Harry barely managed to squeak out a strained please, before Bill started moving again, leaving a row of hickeys along Harry's toned stomach. Bill paused, his warm breath gently caressing Harry's throbbing member. Harry whimpered, and his hips jerked uncontrollably, urging Bill to touch him, anything to find release.

Bill suddenly enveloped Harry in the wet warmth of his mouth, listening to Harry's moans of pleasure. He swallowed, nose buried in black pubic hair, and grinned as Harry keened. The red head suddenly slipped a lubricated finger into Harry, who was to absorbed in the pleasure to even notice the intrusion.

Bill pulled of Harry's cock and kissed the younger teen, sliding his tongue into the warm, eager mouth. By now he was scissoring three long fingers in Harry, preparing him for something larger.

"Please…Bill!" Harry panted. "N…now!" Bill smirked wickedly and pulled away from Harry, looking down at the panting teen. The black hair was sticking out everywhere, while green eyes were almost black with lust. Harry's lips were red and swollen, and hickeys and bite marks covered his chest and stomach.

With a single thrust, Bill was completely buried in tight, slick heat. Harry keened louder than before, on the very edge of orgasm. Bill didn't waste time moving slowly, going straight to hard, fast thrusts, swallowing the younger teens moans. The red head slipped his hand in between them and started to pump the other teen's rock hard erection.

Harry screamed Bills name as he came, white hot liquid spilling over both of their stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Bill couldn't take the convulsing muscles, and shot his load into the younger wizard.

Bill barely had the strength to pull out and collapse beside Harry, pulling the green eyed boy into a languid kiss. When both had to come up for air, they separated.

"That…was…fuck!"

"Yeah…"

A comfortable silence settled between them, Harry stroking Bill's stomach, and Bill combing his fingers through the thick ebony locks.

"Shit!" Harry jumped up in a frenzy. "What time is it? We're late for dinner. They'll know I'm not there!" Bill followed Harry out the bed in a rush, both pulling on their clothes and dashing out the room.

Harry stopped at the Hall. "I'll go in first, and then you can sneak in from the back. The last thing we need is for everyone to realise we're together by arriving together late." With one last kiss Bill turned the corridor to enter from the back of the hall, through the room they had left through that first afternoon.

They were both in so much of a rush to get to the Hall on time, and not enter together, neither had realised exactly what kind of state they were in. Harry strolled into the Hall, completely oblivious to the fact that his usual just shagged hair looked even more so. He's shirt was all rumpled and creased, his tie was hanging even looser around his neck than normal and his mouth was still red and swollen. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had been doing. The hall erupted in whispers and giggles as Harry made his way to his usual spot with his friends.

They all raised their eyebrows at him and smirked.

"Someone's been busy." Snorted Warren.

"Wow, Harry, that must have been some shag, just look at the state of you." Alec was grinning like a madman as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry frowned and looked down at himself. "What do you – oh shit!"

"Here you go Harry." April handed him a small hand mirror. "That should help…although I don't know what you're going to do about that hickey you're sporting." She smirked.

Harry clapped a hand to his neck. He glanced up at the staff table, thanking Merlin that Bill had managed to slip in unnoticed as all the attention had been focused on Harry, and he also looked a lot more composed then Harry did. He'd obviously had the common sense to straighten himself out a little bit before entering. Harry sighed and looked away, relieved that no one had caught on; and then decided to make their lives miserable. But he didn't notice Dumbledore's eyes narrow at the two of them and he did not look all pleased.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know, m'kay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Harry stood amongst the other students at the raised platform in the great hall. It was early November and the first duel between the two schools was beginning soon. For the month since Harry had been back things had gotten progressively hairier. While things between the schools had settled down, and new friendships had been formed, the one thing that hadn't changed was the tension between Harry and his former best friends. Since the first disastrous encounter in the great Hall, Ron and Hermione seemed even more determined to make amends (Harry suspected Dumbledore had a hand in the matter) and had been plaguing Harry on a consistent basis. After only a week of pestering, Harry had lost his cool and had threatened to stab Ron during a sword-fighting exhibition.

Alec and Harry had been asked to demonstrate the skills required in combat with swords. Radley Academy offered students this kind of training and Dumbledore had thought it a good idea if they would give the Hogwart's seventh years a few lessons. Since Alec was the best with swords he had been in charge with Harry as his assistant. Things had started of well enough, that was until a determined Ron (some might say foolish) had insistently rambled on and on to Harry from the sidelines. He had been, persistent to say the least, in his endless comments and ramblings about forgiveness and second chances. A very irritated Harry Potter had turned to him, sword in hand and pinned him to the wall, the blade millimetres from his throat. What followed was a very menacing threat to be left alone…or else. In fact, Harry had had jabbed the blade against Ron's throat, hard enough to leave a thin cut.

Predictably, Dumbledore had been quite put out; But Harry couldn't give a toss. So, there they were now, every student from both schools, assembled around the platform as the first magical duel was about to get under way.

"Alright, settle down!" Shouted Harry's Headmistress as she waved the students into silence. "The names will be selected randomly from this ordinary hat. Since there are only ten students from Radley academy, there will only be ten duels, and as such not all of you will be able to duel. But we have selected the ten best Hogwarts students to go into a hat."

Alec snorted beside Harry. "This should be fun. I hope I get Ron!"

Harry smirked at him as Professor Walker took over. "You will obviously not be allowed to use Unforgivables, hexes, jinxes, curses or charms that will cause serious harm or…" she smiled at Harry. "Wandless magic. The duel will end when one of the participants has been disarmed and bound."

Harry watched calmly as the first names were picked and Xander and Ron were picked.

"Damn!" Hissed Alec, pouting heavily, puppy dog eyes and all.

Xander, however proved to be more then a match for the red haired Gryffindor. While Ron was a good strategist, he wasn't quick enough and lacked a large enough repertoire of spells and Xander had him wrapped in chains, wand out of reach in only fifteen minutes. From then on, things only seemed to get worst for the hosting school. Apart from Hermione winning against Tyler and Neville against Marshall, the rest were quickly and easily won by Harry and his friends. Lyla, Alec and Harry especially, had taken their respective opponents down in no time flat. The final tally was Hogwarts 2, Radley 8… pretty predictable really.

Once all duels had ended, Dumbledore took to the stage one last time and the look in his eyes made Harry groan. The old coot was up to something, you could tell by that ever present twinkle in his eyes. "I have a last request. How about a final duel between each school's two best duellers?"

Professor Walker raised an eyebrow, but nodded none-the-less. She smiled slightly and walked over to her students, talking quietly with them. "Well I guess I don't need to tell you who that is." She muttered glancing to Harry and Alec. "You two work the best together. The thing is…it's obvious he wants to see just how good Harry is…so we can change it up if you want?'

Harry shook his head. "No. I want to do this. I just hope he doesn't pick whom I think he – " Harry broke off as looked to the stage and saw who Dumbledore's choices were. Ron and Hermione stood on the platform with that same self-righteous look they had been throwing at Harry since the first confrontation. "That bastard! He's using this as his own personal vendetta!"

Merissa Walker fixed him with a stare. "You can back out now if you want, Lyla can take your place."

Harry thought for a moment. "No, I'll do it. It just annoys me that he doesn't realise the kind of danger he's putting them in. They won't just duel, they'll deliberately try to raise my hackles and I might not be able to control an outburst."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that's what they need. A good solid scare."

"Yeah, but Bill won't be happy if I hurt Ron. Anyway…lets do this."

Harry and Alec faced the two Gryffindors, all four in combat positions. At the signal from Dumbledore the duel began. They started off with a few simple spells, each getting a feel of their opponents. Despite the fact that Harry and Alec were much stronger then the other two, Ron and Hermione did work well together. They also knew Harry well enough to predict his movements, at least to a certain degree. Harry himself was unwilling to truly let on with some of the more advanced spells and charms he knew. It would be pointless to let out all his secrets for a mere friendly, seventh year duel.

After at least 20 minutes of constant spell work, Harry was growing tired. He could tell that Alec was just as put out. Hermione and Ron were annoyingly defensive in their duelling, which meant all they did was dodge and cast shield spells, leaving Alec and Harry to find a way around their defence.

Alec groaned as Hermione threw up yet another shield. "This is getting ridiculous!" He grouched. "I'm bored and I'm hungry. If you don't want to use really advanced magic on them, then we're more or less evenly matched!"

Harry frowned. "We need to surprise them." He thought for a moment and nearly kicked himself for being so dense. "We're such idiots!" He yelled and in a quick moment he cast a strong shield and then leaned in close to Alec to whisper his plan to him.

Alec stared at him for a moment and then scowled. "Merlin! We really are dense." Shaking himself he smirked at Harry. "Ready. I'm going to love the look on McGonagall's face."

Alec winked at him, and in a burst of speed the two teenagers transformed swiftly into two hulking shapes. The school gasped in astonishment at the two Animagi. Alec, however wasted no time in charging Hermione in his Snow leopard form, startling the young girl as he dashed towards her. Ron, who was so shocked at the charging leopard, paid no attention to Harry until the Panther was on him. As Harry and Ron fell of the meter high platform, Alec had already transformed back from his animagus form and with a quick flick of his wand disarmed Hermione and a falling Ron. The red head in question landed on the floor with a telling crack as his head came in contact with the stone floor. Harry leapt of him and watched slightly concerned as the boy groaned and passed out.

* * *

Harry sighed in exasperation as he watched Bill pace around his room on the jet. "For Merlin's sake, Bill! He's fine. It was just a little concussion. He didn't even need to stay in the hospital wing!"

"That's not the point Harry! He could have been seriously hurt and you don't even seem to care!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Of course I care. I wouldn't deliberately hurt him!"

Bill turned and stared at Harry. "Wouldn't you?"

Harry frowned and looked at Bill. He heaved a sigh and muttered in a small voice. "Of course not. I can't believe that you're implying otherwise."

The oppressive silence seemed to weigh on them a moment until Bill groaned and sat beside Harry on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like…it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It seems like every time you come into contact with Ron he seems on the verge of being hurt. The Hall, the whole sword thing…the duel…"

"He just won't back down and leave me alone. I'll admit that my temper gets away…but that doesn't mean I actually will hurt him. They were all threats."

"He's still my brother, Har. I don't want anything to happen to him…and what if you lose control completely. I know you were holding back in that duel. What happens when you lose your temper?"

"I won't" Harry stated firmly.

"You can't promise that."

Harry stifled the idea to growl in annoyance, instead he turned to Bill. "What can I do? Tell me what you want me to do William…and I'll do it."

Bill stared at Harry for a moment, as if judging his sincerity. Obviously finding what he was looking for, he gave Harry a small smile. "Just stay away from him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have. He's the one who keeps coming after me."

"I know. But you don't walk away either. Just promise me you'll walk away from any confrontation, no matter what he says."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Ok…I'll do it."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Bill stood. "I better get going."

"You're not staying?''

"I have some papers to grade."

"Oh." Harry nodded and kissed Bill lightly before the latter left the room with a mumbled goodnight.

Harry gave an exasperated huffed and sprawled on his bed. Bill was obviously still angry with him. He certainly hadn't intended to hurt Ron, not even a minor injury, but Bill was still pretty upset. Harry sighed, he had known that his issues with Ron would eventually become a problem; he just hadn't thought it would be this soon. Perhaps he should have just listened to his initial instincts and stayed away from Bill. However, it was pointless even considering it now because he was even more in love with the stupid Weasley then before. He'd just have to take things as they came and learn to deal.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Harry dashed into the Ancient Runes' classroom and closed the door behind him. He was free for the rest of the day and decided to spend it talking to Bill. It had been almost a week since the duelling incident and the eldest Weasley was still acting a little distant and quite frankly…Harry was sick of it. He needed to sort things out as soon as possible so he could get back to concentrating on his studies. Bill's detachment was making it difficult for the Radley head boy to stay focused. It was bad enough that he had been running from Ron like a scared freaking chicken, he'd be damned if he's boyfriend was still upset even after all his efforts of avoidance.

Bill looked up from his desk as the door closed with a snap. "Harry. What are you doing here?"'

Harry snorted. "Oh please! Don't give me that. You know exactly why I'm here."

"'I don't-"

"Stop it. Just talk to me." Bill heaved a sigh and walked around to the other side of the desk. Harry leaned back against it and watched as the red head stood in front of him. "Well?" He asked, gearing up for an argument.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I've been acting like an idiot."

Getting over his minor shock, Harry smirked at him. "Yes you have."

Bill smiled sheepishly back at him. "I've been busy, but I just…I just needed to sort out this whole Ron thing."

Harry frowned. "I would never deliberately hurt him."

Bill scoffed. "Because you respect him so much?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. Because he's _your_ brother; and _your_ family…and I would never do anything to hurt _you_." Harry finished softly and looked at his shoes. "That been said…I need to know where I stand with you. I can't settle for second best. I know he's your brother, but every time you chose him over me…I can't help but think that I am."

Harry felt long fingers lifting his chin so he's emerald eyes locked with warm blue. "I love you. Like I said, I just needed time to work things out. But you are the most important thing…and I know that I hurt you."

"Not on purpose."

"But I did anyway…every time I accused you of trying to hurt Ron." Bill smiled at him and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. "I promise, from now on you come first. You and only you." He leaned in again, this time kissing Harry harder and deeper, pressing the dark haired boy against the desk.

The kiss turned more fervent, with Harry widening his stance and pulling Bill closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Harry groaned deeply as he's fingers found the hem of Bill's T-shirt and he brushed it aside to come into contact with the soft warm skin of his partner's waist. Harry was just contemplating the advantages of shagging on a desk, when a startled gasp had them pulling away and turning to the cause of the sound, both with swollen lips and heaving chests.

The doorway was full of Bill's sixth year mixed class, all of whom were currently standing stunned at the door. Harry cleared his throat and then smoothed over Bill's T-shirt.

"Well…I better get going." He raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Don't be too hard on them." And grinning widely at the students he swept out the room, to the sounds of Professor Weasley snapping at his class.

Harry grinned wider. He didn't want anyone to find out just yet, but it couldn't hurt. Dumbledore could go jump off the Astronomy Tower if he had an issue with it. Harry, for the most part, was delighted that their conversation had gone so well…and ended in such a fantastic way.

It didn't take very long for the entirety of Hogwart's to know what had occurred in the Runes classroom that day. This however, didn't bother Harry in the least and he was quite alright with all the stares and gaping mouths…well, as fine as someone could be while being gawked at like a fish. The really good thing about it was that Ron seemed somewhat stunned at the whole thing and was staying away for a while, at least. Harry was willing to guess that dear Ronniekins certainly did not expect Harry and Bill to still feel anything for each other after 2 years…obviously he was mistaken. Harry for the most part hoped Ron felt even guiltier.

* * *

Surprisingly…and thankfully, the rest of the months seemed to fly by rather quickly and before long Christmas was upon them. Most students decided to stay behind for the Holidays and so the Castle was fuller then Harry ever remembered.

"So, I heard Bill's parents are spending Christmas here."

Harry grinned at his best mate. "Yeah, I'm actually surprised Molly held out this long before running over here-"

Harry broke of as the person in question appeared in front of him and let out a happy shriek. "Harry!" The Weasley matriarch reached for him and pulled the shocked head boy into a bone-crushing hug before stepping back and scrutinising him. She grinned. "You do look well!" she stated, sounding almost surprised.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, but there's really no need to sound so surprised. Mrs. Weasley this is my friend Alec Cohen."

Mrs. Weasley stepped back and smiled at the boy beside Harry. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you young man."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Alec said with his most charming smile.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes as Mrs. Weasley blushed. "yes…well…" she stuttered.

The moment was interrupted as the rest of the Weasleys poured in and accosted Harry with hugs and claps on the back.

The twins grinned evilly at him. "We heard…" started George

"That dearest Ronald has been…"

"Acting like a prat!…"

"Anything we can do…"

"To make him…"

"Non-existent?" They finished together.

Harry smiled. "Not really. I can handle him. Actually, he was shocked about hearing that Bill and I were together that he's stayed away."

"Where is William?" asked Arthur.

A shout coming from the left had them all turning to greet the eldest Weasley child. "Hi guys!"

Another round of greetings and hugs followed, until eventually the Weasley clan departed so that Bill could show them their rooms.

Alec turned to Harry. "Wow! Really…loud aren't they?"

Harry laughed "Yeah. Come on, I'm starving."

The rest of the day passed by pretty fast, with the Radley students keeping to their jet and attempting to make the place look more festive. They put a massive tree in the common room and then set about decorating the rest of the place with tinsel and mistletoe.

"Well it looks pretty good!" Stated Lyla as she collapsed on a couch.

Harry was about to respond when Hedwig swooped in with a note in a familiar scrawl. He read it and grinned. "I'm gonna meet Bill."

"What?"

"I'm going to the castle."

"Yeah we heard…now? But what about us?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

The others in the room gave a tiny sigh, until Warren gave Harry a sad little look. "Well it's Christmas eve and…it's just…

"We know that you and Bill are just getting started, but we miss you."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, because quite honestly he hadn't even thought of it. Noticing Harry's panicked expression, Alec stepped in. "I think what they mean is that we're all kind off a family and you haven't been around that much, but we understand." He added hastily as Harry frowned. "But could you please spend Christmas Eve with us…you can ask Bill over if you want." Alec turned to everyone else. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

Everyone nodded and looked at Harry so hopefully, that he was quite stunned. "You miss me?"

Lyla scoffed. "Of course we do! So what are you going to do?"

Harry grinned. "Of course I'll stay. Look, Bill's going to go to spend Christmas Eve with his family anyway. So he'll be more then entertained. I'll just go and see what he wants and then I'll be back. kay?"

Still quite surprised at his friends' request, Harry made his way up to the castle. Now some might say that he was being a little unconcerned in relation to Bill, but that just wasn't true. He loved Bill, and he loved the thought that this was their first Christmas together as a couple. But his friends had been there for him ever since he met them and they needed him as much as he needed them. Christmas Eve was a big thing for them all and no matter where they lived or where they went during the holiday; they always found a way to get together, even if it meant Flooing or flying in from somewhere just for the night. Besides, he had no doubt Bill would understand and they would get to spend tomorrow together.

Climbing the stairs to the castle Harry pushed open the doors and was just about to make his way up to the other floors when he let out an audible groan at the person in front of him.

"…Ron, I really don't want to get in another fight." Seeing that Ron wasn't budging he tried again. "I'm really trying to avoid you and not land into another situation that is detrimental to your future health…so please just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. This was the first time that Ron had apologised and Harry actually felt the sincerity behind it. "Huh?" He asked ineloquently.

"I'm really sorry for everything! For what happened before you left, for just expecting you to forgive us, for the way we went about it." Ron looked up at him. "I just…I…"

Harry just stared at him. He didn't understand what felt so different about Ron's unusually apology. Despite this all he could do was stop and stare because for the first time since he got back, he actually wanted to forgive Ron.

* * *

Bill was growing tired of waiting for Harry. He had sent him a message a little more then half an hour ago and he was yet to show up.

"I'm going to go get him." He stated to the rest of his family who were crowded around Bill's living quarters.

Pulling on his coat, he exited the room. Bill smiled as he made his way through the castle. He was more then ecstatic about his relationship with Harry. There had been lots of initial doubts. The fact that Harry was 8 years his junior had been one, but the one of most concern was Harry and Ron. Bill knew he had asked Harry for a lot when he had suggested he avoid Ron like the plague even though it was his brother who provoked him. Despite this, Harry was always the one that initiated some sort of violence. Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts the red head continued in his way and then stopped in disbelief.

Further down the corridor stood Harry and Ron, both glaring and looking most put out. What really disturbed him though was that Harry had his wand out and aiming it at Ron who was partially behind a pillar so that Bill couldn't see everything, that didn't mean he couldn't hear anything.

"I said get the fuck out of here!" Harry yelled. When nothing happened, Bill was about to run on ahead and intervene when there was more yelling, so loud that Bill could barely distinguish what was being said. Suddenly as Bill grew nearer, there was a deafening rumble, a flash of light and then half the ceiling collapsed over where the two boys stood. Bill jumped out the way, panic rising as he couldn't find sight of his brother or boyfriend. As the dust cleared, he practically fell to his knees at the sight of Ron and Harry lying half buried under the rubble, unconscious.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry It's been so long guys. I've been meaning to post this chapter ages ago, but I just kept forgetting! Anyway for those who didn't read this story the last time it was posted, I MIGHT end up adding a few more chapters and changing the previous ending. If you're new...well keep reading either way! ;D**

* * *

"It didn't happen like that!" Harry shouted at the stubborn redhead before him. "Dammit Bill! I told you I would never-"

"I saw you!" Bill screamed.

Harry swallowed and took a step back from his fuming boyfriend. He had awoken a few minutes ago with minor scratches and abrasions. Ron, however, did not have such good luck and was currently still unconscious, but was more then likely going to pull through. Bill, on the other hand, was convinced that it was all Harry's doing. He wouldn't even listen to Harry's side of events and the Radley student was losing the determination to even try to defend himself. He had promised Bill, he had promised that he wouldn't do anything to hurt his brother and he hadn't. The fact that Bill had once again thought the worst of him was having a bad effect on Harry's patience. It was extremely ironic that Bill had believed he wasn't evil all those years back, but now, he was willing to believe that Harry would intentionally hurt Ron.

Harry took in a shaky breath and then looked at Bill. "Well…I guess its pointless trying to talk to you when you're like this."

"You're right. Why don't you just go?" Came the flat reply.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Just go Harry. It's obvious you don't care about Ro-"

"Now wait just a minute!"

"What! You want to pretend that you care! We're over."

"Bill! Don't do something you'll regret!" Harry took in an angry breath "You're acting like an idiot!"

"Oh I promise you…I won't regret this. You nearly killed him!"

"I didn't do anything!"

* * *

Harry paced around the common room in a blind rage. He was so wrapped up in all his different emotions that he barely noticed everyone else watching him. Instead he focused on venting to his best friend.

"That…that…idiot!" He snarled. "Fuck Al! I don't know whether to go over there and hex him into the next century for the things he said or…or…" at this he collapsed onto a sofa and turned pained eyes to Alec. "Or curl up and cry that he actually believes I would do something like that."

"Harry?" Came the tentative question from the door and looked up to see the rest of his friends and his Headmistress enter the room. Harry had told all of them what really happened and no one was impressed at the standing Bill had taken.

"Harry, its Christmas Eve! Just try to calm down and relax."

"I can't Professor!" Harry stated before he stood up. "He won't even let me explain. I just…it's like 5th year all over again."

"That's not true." Said Lyla. "His family doesn't believe that you intentionally tried to hurt Ron and fuck them if they do!"

"Lyla's right, Harry." Grinned Tyler. "We know the truth and…you probably don't want to hear this but if he actually believes you hurt Ron…maybe he isn't right for you."

Harry nodded morosely, but couldn't help to smile at his friends' efforts "That's the spirit Har!" Alec was bouncing around the room now, smiling like a clown. "Now it's almost 12 am, lets say we get this Christmas Eve going, yeah!"

"Actually…there is something I would like to ask you first, Harry." came Professor Walker's voice.

* * *

Bill sat beside hiss youngest brother's bedside and waited for the gangly boy to wake up. It was December 26th and Ron had been out for almost 2 days. Bill was worried for his brother, as well as feeling awful for the things he had said to Harry, but it was the brunets fault and he really didn't know what to feel. Family was important to Bill, he may have been angry with Ron all those years ago, but he forgave him, because that's what families do and Ron in his own confused way had only tried to protect him back then.

A shuffling noise from the bed caught his attention and he looked up, to be met with hiss brother's open eyes.

"Ron? MOM! Guys! He's awake!" A moment later the rest of the Weasley family came rushing in to check on Ron. "Hey bro. You ok?"

Ron nodded and then frowned as he looked around the room. "Where's Harry!" He asked as he sat up, a little startled. "Is he ok? He's not hurt is he?"

"Ron just calm down. Harry's fine, I don't know why you would care anyway."

"Bill!" Warned his mother.

"What?" Ron looked bewildered for moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he did do this to you." Scowled Bill "Him and his bloody temper…"

"No, he didn't."

"I saw him…I was on the other end of the corridor."

"What!' Shouted Ron as he attempted to get out of bed.

"Don't worry. Look I'm sorry. I should have realised things wouldn't work…I broke up with him-"

"Why the hell did you do that?" This time, no one prevented the furious Weasley from extracting himself from the bed. "He didn't do anything! We worked things out!"

"I saw…"

"Did you see everything?" Ron scoffed. "It was fucking Draco!''

"Draco wasn't even there!'

"Yes he was! He was leaning against the pillar!"

Bill felt a huge weight settle in his stomach as he heard what Ron had said. There was no way he could of…Oh shit!

Flash back

_Ron watched nervously as Harry just stared at him. He supposed this would constitute as a __Good__ sign, as usually Harry would have by now dismissed him and stormed off_.

"_I actually believe you." Blinked Harry, seemingly still a little stunned._

_Ron smiled nervously. "That might be 'cause I actually mean it. I understand."_

_Harry nodded his head and then smiled shyly. "So…I guess we're…friends?"_

"_Well I hope so. I know I-"_

"_I doesn't matter…well it does, but I'm over it. The only reason I wouldn't accept your apologies before is because…you didn't seem to really understand what it was you did wrong."_

"_I know. Realising that you're with Bill…again…after all this time." Ron frowned and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I guess it kinda hit home exactly what my behaviour caused. I almost ruined something that was – Real."_

_The two boys stopped and grinned at each other. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we could go visit Hermio-"_

_Harry was interrupted as a familiar drawl was issued "Well, well, well…are we all friends again, now?"_

_Harry scoffed "what do you want Draco?"_

"_There's no need to take that tone."_

_Harry watched with narrowed eyes as Draco approached and leaned casually against a pillar beside Ron. Draco was a conundrum of sorts to Harry. 2 years ago the boy was all about redemption and keeping a squeaky clean image. That was the reason he had ditched Harry, yet as soon as the truth came out, apparently Draco went straight back to his annoying, bullying ways. Oh sure he knew better than to sprout all that pure-blood supremacist rubbish but that didn't stop him from strutting about like he owned the place. So ,as far as Harry understood, things had gone right back too normal at Hogwarts…well, mostly. In fact he was surprised that Draco had waited this long to get in his face._

_Harry sighed and fixed the blonde with a bored expression. "Just piss off will ya?"_

_Draco smirked. "No, I don't think I will. You see, I'm quite honestly sick and fucking tired with you lot. I just can't seem to win! When I'm your enemy…everybody loves you! When I begin to date you…everyone begins to think you're the spawn of __Mordred__! Then when I fucking dump you, everybody's back to loving you! You __really__ are a fucking prat!"_

_Harry and Ron exchanged slightly shocked expressions. Harry __turned and__ smiled condescendingly at Draco. "It's not my fault you're an idiot."_

_Draco's eyes blazed and then he whipped out his wand and aimed it at Ron. "Are you really friends, Potter? Will you try and protect him still?"_

_Harry growled even as he trained his own wand at Draco. Under normal circumstances he would have easily hexed Draco into next week, but Ron was in danger. "Ron, please tell me you have your wand?"_

_Ron winced. "Err…sorry?"_

_Harry scowled and glared at Draco. "Just get out of here!"_

_Draco's eyes took on a mad glint. "Scared, Harry?"_

"_I said, just get the fuck out of here!"_

"_If you say so." In a sudden move, Draco pushed away from the pillar, and cast a spell that was miss aimed and instead hit the ceiling. Harry and Ron shouted __warnings to each other but it was no use__. There was a flash of light and Harry saw the ceiling begin to crumble as Draco, smirking evilly, slipped into the corridor right by the pillar._

End flashback

Bill pulled out of the pensive feeling absolutely shattered. He had been such an idiot. "I need to find Harry!" But, just as he turned to head to the door, it opened and in walked Alec.

"Err…hi everyone." There was a tense silence as Alec entered the room and stopped by Ron's bed. "Harry asked for me to check on you and make sure you were ok." He smiled.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked a little frantic, only to be ignored by the dark haired chaser.

Ron blinked. "Is he still…is he…"

Alec grinned. "Harry says that things are still cool with you guys and he also went to see Hermione and make peace…so to speak."

Ron's face split into a grin. "Oh! That's brill! Is he there now?"

"Err…well no he isn't."

By now Bill had had enough, scowling he inserted himself in front of Alec. "Where's Harry?"

"Why the hell do you care!"

"What do you mea –?"

"Let me tell you something William," hissed Alec as he glared at the red head, completely unconcerned that Bill happened to be a very talented and powerful curse-breaker. "Harry has had a lot of people doubt him on a regular basis. But hell! He knows how fickle the wizarding community is and he accepts that. He also accepts that sometimes, friends also turn on you." At this Ron's face flamed red. "But he deals with it and moves on!"

"I…"

"I thought you were a straight up dude! Obviously I was mistaken."

"Look just…where is he?" Bill swallowed.

Alec took a deep breath. "Harry's left. He went back home."

Bill felt his chest tighten. "He's gone. You mean he just – what about us?'

Alec raised an eyebrow at Bill's behaviour. "From what I gather…it was you who broke up with him without even letting him explain." Alec spared him another glance before turning back to Ron. "Harry said he'll stay in touch with you. I have to go. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Bill watched as the young man turned and stalked out of the room. The only thoughts running through his mind were that Harry was gone. He wasn't there, but instead back on Radley's campus hidden by all their privacy charms.

Fuck! He needed to find Professor Walker. She was the only one who could get him entrance to the school. Then he needed to speak to Harry.

* * *

TBC


End file.
